Beyond Perfection
by AmongTheLights
Summary: Perfection. Everyone desires it, perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect life. And me, my life is as close to perfection as can get. But his on the other hand, isn't even close, despite what everyone else thinks.


**Beyond Perfection **

**A/N: **First story. :) I've worked really hard on this after reading all the other great Sonny & Chad stories. Read and review!

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Sonny with a Chance.

**Summary: **Perfection. Everyone desires it, perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect life. And me, my life is as close to perfection as can get. But his on the other hand, isn't even close, despite what everyone else thinks.

Mostly from SPOV, some with no POV.

* * *

Chapter 1:_ Anonymous Calls_

His life is by the books, you could say. It includes the full "celebrity package". Glamour, fame, money. That is _his_ life, but that's not his whole life. As I soon would find out, the celebrity package isn't even responsible for half of his story.

* * *

**7:00 PM Limo**

"Chad… Chad. Chad!" I touched his shoulder lightly. He jumped, hitting his head on the top of the limo. "Oh god." I reached for his head, but he swatted my hand away.

"It's… fine," he rubbed the top of his head.

"You su—"

"Totally." He smiled as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I stared past him watching the rain hit the window. "One minute." He reached down into one of the drawers on the side of the limo. Then pulled out a paper towel which he filled with ice. "There." Another crooked smile as he held the ice to his head. "All better."

I faked a smile as he grabbed my hand off my lap and held it between us. "You know Chad I—" Chad's phone began to buzz in his pocket. He ignored it at first, smiling sheepishly.

Buzz… buzz… buzz. Then it started ringing.

"Chad, just answer it," I hissed.

"Oh… yeah, sure." He took the phone out and answered it."Hello." I heard a muffled voice on the other line. "Oh." Chad turned slightly away from me and lowered his head. "Yes."

_Are you sure?_ It was a male's voice.

"Yes."

_And the other… _I couldn't make out the last part.

"I will… I'm—" he glanced over at me "I'm _busy_, I have to go."

_But Chad._

"I have to go, bye." He shut he phone, then slid it back in his pocket. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." I let my lips drop into a straight line. He took my hand back in his and slid his fingers between mine. Then I scooted closer and let my head rest on his shoulder. He smiled down at me and kissed me on top of the head.

"No more interruptions."

"It's fine." He laughed and stared back out the window. I heard thunder in the distance.

* * *

**7:30 PM Restaurant**

"What are you getting?" he asked looking up from his menu. I chewed on my cheek.

"I think the hamburger looks good." He raised his eyebrows.

"You sure, there's steak and lobster, you should really try the—"

"A hamburger." Chad smiled and shook his head.

"Picky, picky." I smiled back as the waiter came to our table.

"What will you have?" he pushed the glasses up on his nose and pulled out a pen.

"A hamburger," Chad said with a smile. "Two hamburgers."

Buzz… buzz... buzz.

Chad looked down at his phone. The waiter raised his eyebrows. "Uh. I'll be right back," Chad said as he rushed to get up. "Bathroom." He kissed the top of my head as he walked by. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Is that it?" the waiter asked. I turned around in my seat towards the bathrooms.

"Uh, yeah." I let my eyes follow Chad to the bathroom.

* * *

**9:30 PM Limo**

"I had a really great night," I said as Chad got into the limo. He smiled shutting the door.

"Me too." It was quiet as he fastened his seatbelt and settled into the seat. I stared out the window. It was still raining. "I'm sorry." His voice was deep and strained. I looked at him and he adverted his eyes.

"For what."

"The phone calls and… stuff." I smiled.

"It's fine." And it was, I didn't mind. He had a busy life. That was a drawback of dating a celebrity.

"It's not," he assured me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who was it? If you don't mind me asking."

"On the phone?" I nodded. He turned towards me struggling to make eye contact. _What happened to the self-centered jerk I was so used to? _"Oh that was my—" He looked up at me then away "Dad." His tone was dry.

"Oh." He gave a small smile. "I'd love to meet him." Then Chad chuckled.

"Maybe—someday."

_Someday. _Chad turned towards the window._ Maybe someday I'll discover your secret._

* * *

**A/N: **So how did you like it? What is Chad's secret? You'll just have to read and see. ;) And click that little button down there pweez. ~Kylie

l

l

V


End file.
